


Swept Away

by Danksuna



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Ruto tries to enjoy a day alone but discovers a larger plot she's already a part of. Ruto tries to make sense of the sages and the mysterious Sheik.Ruto was my favorite character from Ocarina of Time, and a little bit of an obsession growing up.This fic was a long time coming.





	Swept Away

A pool of shallow clear water glistened in the midday sun. Water lilies sprinkle the surface of the water wafting a sweet aromal into the air. Princess Ruto floats on the surface of the water hiding among the flowers. She rests leaves over her eyes and submerges her ears under the water. Ruto prefered the muffled serenity of the water over the surface world. On the verge of sleep Ruto thinks about being alone.

Ruto peeks one eye open at a Zora royal guard hiding watching her in some dense water reeds. Ruto then turns herself face down in the water. Distorted waves of light penetrate the surface of the water. Lake Hylia goes deep from clear blues to deep black abyss. Even down there Ruto wasn't alone as another guard watches her from a underwater cave. Ruto drifts down the lake falling into the deep. The guard braces himself to save Ruto need be.

Ruto suspends herself between the darkness and remaining light. She wakes up. Ruto then spins and with a touch of magic she creates a massive whirlpool that sends the guard into the depths. Ruto laughs and smiles maliciously. Ruto jets off swimming with magical force. A wall of bubbles shroud Ruto’s escape as the Zora Royal Guard go after her.

Ruto shoots herself to the other side of Lake Hylia. This end is even deeper with lots of open water amd even darker abyss.The sun bakes Ruto’s face as she scans the lake. Ruto sees a small island and swims to it. Ruto beaches herself at sits herself up against a large rock. Ruto leans back and places her arm over her head so her fins cover her face. Ruto enjoys the quiet as the sounds of flowing water fade into the background. The rock was even cool for Ruto whose body naturally ran cold. The rock was smooth from years of being polished from rising and lowering water levels. Ruto's sleek waterproof skin glides naturally over the rock as she leans her head back.

“Hyrule is a dangerous place now, you can't trust anyone” King Zora says at the back of Ruto’s mind.

Ruto enjoys the peace, but she sees a figure in her peripheral vision. Ruto sees the silhouette of someone with broad shoulders and a head wrapped up in cloth. The figure has the unique shape of a harp at their hip which shone gold in the sun. The body relaxes and leans up against the tree. They start to play the harp serenading the lake. Ruto watches drawn in like the birds that began to swarm the stranger. The music washes over Ruto.

“There you are Princess” a guard says.

Ruto looks toward the guard that just surfaced. Worry covers the guard’s face as he approaches her. Ruto looks back at the tree and the stranger is no longer there, but she still faintly hears the music. Several more guards surface around Ruto as she accepts defeat.

* * *

Later that evening Ruto laid in her room. It was a small cave with water ankle deep covering the floor. Natural rock formations made shelves against the cave walls perfect for lounging around on. Each shelf had its own pool of water pouring down from one shelf down to the other. The inside of the cave sounded like a seashell echoing in on itself the sounds of flowing water. Ruto pouts as she had been contained to her room but she still hums the song she heard earlier. The song bounces against the walls creating a natural harmony with itself. Ruto stops to let the song fade into the cave.

The chord of a harp plays. Ruto snaps awake to see the figure standing before her. Their eyes were bright red and their hair blonde.

“My name is Sheik, I have been destined to find you” Sheik said. Ruto steps forward and touches Sheiks shoulder. It feels solid while she shushes Sheik. “There are guards nearby, why do you bother me at this hour?” Ruto says.

“You are in grave danger dark forces are now converging to stop you and the others” Sheik says.

“How can I trust someone that won't even show their face” Ruto says. Sheik touches the wrapping around her face and shakes her head.

“Sage of Water you must” Sheik says but is interrupted. “Intruder” a guard shouts rising his spear to attack.

Guards pour into Ruto’s chamber. A guard lobs a spear at Sheik who dodges it. “Stop they mean no harm” Ruto shouts at the guards. Unwilling to back down the guards surround Sheik and they lunge down preparing to charge.

“Will I see you again?” Ruto calls out. The guards charge though Sheik throws down a deku nut blinding the guards.The guards then crash into each other where Sheik once was. Sheik completely disappeares while the guards lay dazed on the floor.

“Get out of my room” Ruto screams at the guards who snap back into focus. They all hurry out as Ruto stomps and smacks the stragglers.

Ruto is alone now full of rage she clenches her fist at the guard who tries to continue to watch her. Ruto feels hot from emotion but the strum of a harp echoing down into her chamber calms her down.

* * *

Ruto each day afterward awaited the return of the stranger but to no avail. She constantly ordered her guards to back off but King Zora’s orders to watch over her held priority. The guards still kept their eyes on her at a distance.

One evening Ruto visited the same spot she first saw Sheik, again no one was there. The lake was extra hot, and the water smelled swampy. Ruto heard a thud and a splash. She looks over at the source, a small creek, one of many that fed Lake Hylia. There was nothing but a gold shine came through the water. Ruto looked under the surface and she saw Sheik drifting lifeless to the bottom. Ruto rushes to Sheik’s rescue. Sheik is limp and lifeless as Ruto pulls Sheik to the shore. Ruto pulls off the wrappings around Sheik’s face.

“She is women” Ruto said to herself reconfirming her suspicion. Sheik was bloody and covered in the wounds of a blade. Ruto started to press down on Sheik’s chest, it was tight and muscular. Ruto pressed frantically over and over until Sheik coughed up some water. Ruto then presses her lips down on Sheik’s mouth to try and breathe some air into Sheik. After two breaths Sheik coughs up more water and finds her breath.

Sheik just regaining consciousness reaches for Ruto. Her eyes stare right through her.

“The other sages, we might be to late” Sheik says before passing out. Guards appear and begin to surround Ruto, they raise their spears ready to retaliate.

“What's wrong with you!” Ruto yells picking up Sheik. Ruto backs up and pulls Sheik up onto the island. She rests Sheik up against a tree and checks her heart pressing her hand against Sheik’s chest. The beat is slow but strong.

“No one touch her or I will have you personally exiled” Ruto says. The guards back off and lower their spears. Sheik dives into the lake and a massive wave crashes into the guards. As the guards surface they notice Ruto in the distance swimming at a blistering speed directly up the river Sheik came down.

* * *

Ruto pushes her physical and magical self to her limit. Jumping over waterfalls like a salmon. Ruto kicks her whole body with great force all while looking extremely graceful. Her muscles strained with her sprint and her body glistened as she sprang out of the water. Ruto spun cutting through the water with her fins flapping like a dress in the wind. A blue aura surrounded her as Ruto discovered power she never had. The river itself pushes her along obeying her will.

* * *

The night took hold and Ruto found herself at a stone fortress. The fortress stood like a demon against the clear desert night sky. Every star was in attendance but Ruto had to find the sage. Ruto was determined to make whoever did this to Sheik pay. Ruto walks onto the sandy surface, she had never felt sand like this before. Dry and still radiating heat from the day the sand irritated Ruto’s skin and she scratches herself to the unfamiliar feeling.

The fortress has a squad of Moblins that patrol by torch light. Ruto notices flasks of water on the hips of the Moblins and smiles. With her magic Ruto pulls the water from one of the moblins and splashes it all over their legs. The moblin groans in confusion. Another moblin takes notice and points laughs at the wet Moblin, the word piss can be heard.The laughing moblin calls over others who also point and laugh at the wet Moblin. Angry the moblin punches the laughing Moblin causing a brawl between all the guards. Ruto sneaks pass in the chaos.

* * *

Inside the fortress Ruto finds herself in a grand hall. Statues of Gerudo women line the halls leading to a throne. Ruto steps closer but notices someone is sitting in the throne. Torch light casts shadow on them making them impossible to see. They let out a deep laugh that sends a shiver down into Ruto’s soul. The figure stands up and a wave a nausea hits Ruto. She falls to the ground as her chest convulses.

“You foolish sages are too late” They say smacking Ruto with the broad side of a sword. Ruto tries to say something, anything. “Bow before your king, Ganondorf” they say levitating into the air. A light radiants from their hand revealing a wicked man with greenish skin and red hair. Ruto forces herself to her feet struggling against the waves of corrupt energy. Ganondorf shoots out a ball of energy at Ruto, on contact is sends bolts of electricity through her body knocking her unconscious.

* * *

It's hot. Ruto is drying out in a small dusty cell. Ruto is parched and her skin is cracked with dust caking the cracks. Each breath Ruto takes in is hot and painful, as she feels the moisture leave her body.

A cool splash of water revives Ruto. “You should not have came” a lady says standing over Ruto. She has tan skin, red hair and a large nose. “My name is Nabooru and I'm going to take a leap and say your the Water Sage” Nabooru says. “Water sage? Do you know anything about these sages?” Ruto asks sitting herself up. “Has Sheik not explained this to you” Nabooru says. Ruto turns her head confused and says “Maybe”.

Nabooru looks down and shakes her head in disapproval. “That girl I told her she needs to tone it down with the dramatic stuff” Nabooru says. Ruto stands up and  she presses her face to the walls that raise over thirty feet up.

“How do we get out” Ruto says.

“None right now, even if we do escape, we won't be able to handle Ganondorf. Not even myself and Sheik could take him on and we don't want to end up like her” Nabooru says looking down in solace.

“Sheiks fine, I rescued her when she washed up in Lake Hylia” Ruto exclaims. Nabooru raises and eyebrow.

“Hmmm well maybe we have a chance… if we wait for her” Nabooru says.

“Wait we're not waiting we got to break out right now” Ruto says.

Nabooru places a hand on Ruto. “Kid you couldn't even get a hit off on the bastard, your not ready right now” Nabooru says gently.

Ruto’s face is filled with spite. “Not ready I'll show you” Ruto says. Ruto puts her arms in front of her and focuses. Nothing happens as Ruto strains herself and she stops suddenly to catch her breath. Nabooru pats Ruto on the back but Ruto deflects Nabooru away. Ruto go pouts on the other side of the cell facing away from Nabooru.

“Maybe this will help” Nabooru says showing Ruto a large flask. Ruto eyes it and quickly takes it from her. Ruto drinks it but starts to pour it all over her face and body. Her skin shines with water as she rubs the water into her face, down from her chest and onto her legs.

Nabooru stands there annoyed. “Now you have to get us out then, that was all the water I had” Nabooru says. Ruto stops a wave of dread fills her face but it is then washed away by focus. Ruto closes her eyes and she starts to hear the song Sheik played on her harp. Ruto mentally travels back to the lake. The sights, the smells, they all came flooding back to the perfect moment alone right before she first met Sheik.

* * *

Two moblins stand outside of the fortress bickering to each other when suddenly a huge tower attached to the fortress bursts open with cascading water. The water flows into the nearby stream taking with it all the Moblin guards. The torrent washes the fortress downstream. Ruto with great agility dodges the debris dancing through the water with Nabooru still in hand.

Ruto, Nabooru and some of the remains of the fortress wash up in Lake Hylia. Ruto brings Nabooru to the island in the lake.

“I hope you take back what you said” Ruto scolds.

Nabooru chuckles and says “I do, you also proved yourself as the Water Sage I was starting to think you weren't”. Ruto looks around.

“I hope Sheiks alright, she was here last time I saw her” Ruto says.

Nabooru starts to walk away and says “I’m sure you'll see her again”.

“Wait where are you going?” Ruto calls out.

“I'm laying low and I'm training; you should do the same” Nabooru says waving as she walks further away. “Who are the sages? What? Stop right there! Guards” Ruto calls out. “Later” Nabooru says just out of earshot. Ruto stomps her feet and her face is flushed with anger. "Sheik I demand you show yourself" Ruto shouts while Sheik watches hiding in a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a companion smut fic that goes along with this so stay tuned.


End file.
